1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to cell balancing methods, cell balancing devices, and energy storage systems including the cell balancing devices.
2. Description of Related Art
As environmental destruction and exhaustion of resources are being noticed as serious problems, a system for storing energy and using the energy efficiently has been increasingly gaining interest. In addition, novel renewable energy, which does not cause pollution or causes little pollution during a generation process, is gaining interest. An energy storage system may be a system that interconnects renewable energy, a battery system for storing power, and an existing grid, and research is vigorously conducted into the same in accordance with changes in the environment.
Such an energy storage system may include a large number of battery cells, and it is important to monitor states of the battery cells, for example, voltage, temperature, or current thereof, and to efficiently manage the battery cells based on a monitoring result.